User blog:Everythingslayer/Scary Stories
Here are some scary stories! Tigers. Teaser: Bethany is your simple 12 year old girl who wants to visit the abandoned zoo, which has tigers who haven't been fed since 1850, until she and her friend Margaret witness the zookeeper who said the warning to them transform into a were tiger. Soon they investigate the zoo at night, and Bethany learns a deadly secret... Sneak Peek: Bethany's mouth whispered wistful breaths as she and her brother were climbing the old mountain to the zoo. The year was a fresh 2003. They saw a park ranger locking the gates shut. Bethany's brother, Todd, said to the ranger, "Why did you close up the zoo, man?" Todd was 5 years older than Bethany, but he would speak all cool even though he was more into Hip hop than rap. "There is a legend about man-eating tigers in this zoo. They haven't been fed for a while, and this zoo was made in 1850. The zoo keeper died a while ago. The tigers are very hungry and can't be shown to the public anymore. Now hurry off, they have teeth that chew through metal." Todd went home, and so did Bethany, but she did not heed the warning seriously. "I need to learn the secret of the zoo." Bethany thought. "He sounded so mysterious. I'm going to find out more than just stay out of the zoo warnings! It was the next day when she made her plan. Bethany walked to the path that had led she and Todd to the mountain. But she was driven away to hide behind a bush after hearing a strange hiss. Right in the corner of the zoo, she saw a giant hole in the metal bars of the cage that said, “Tigers.” It had two teeth marks, and all the sudden a girl’s voice was said into her ear. “Who are you?” It whispered. Bethany had no reply, but the voice continued on. This time it said, “I’m Margret.” Bethany replied, “I’m Bethany, but why are you here?” Margret spoke in a bit louder voice. “I have the same plan as you, so shall we work together?” “Ok.” This was amazing to Bethany. She had a partner to scavenge the zoo with! It was night, and the moon was out. Margret told Bethany to hide with her in a bush, and they saw the gate keeper of the zoo use his keys to open the locked doors. As he wasn’t looking, the girls got to a closer bush every time he looked away, and hid every time he looked at the bushes. They saw the moon’s dim light shine itself on the gate keeper, and they saw him transform and grunting, staggering to the ground in pain and tension. The More he looked at the moon, the more her light would glow upon him, and the more his body shifted and protruded shape. He squeezed his eyes closed in agony and pain, and they got replaced with better ones that were the eyes of a great cats’, then he grew a genuine tail, as his fingernails turned into claws. Fur with the colors orange, white and black sprouted all over, as the patterns replaced his skin with shaggy fur. He was huge compared to a mighty bear on two legs. The transformation to were-tiger complete, the figure dashed out into the woods, probably looking for food and meat for this new shape. Margret whispered to Bethany, “Let’s get out of here before he finds us.” The two girls went straight to their houses, shuddering from the memory. To: Honeybee12 From: Mayflowers123 Mayflowers123: Hey, Bethany. That were-tiger transformation was cr8Z! His fingers, his skin, his eyes, everything about him changed. Honeybee12: I know, it makes me gag just thinking about it. That was the ranger me and Todd saw the day when I saw that ranger closing the zoo. What have u been up 2 since last night? Mayflowers123: I don’t know, but I think his transformation of a were tiger was created by genetics. I’ll head to the zoo in 45 minutes, and I’ll txt when I found something. Honeybee12: Ok, Margret. CUL8TR. Bethany took her phone along in a bag, as well as water, a flashlight, and a book about tigers. She heard Margret’s ringtone, but no text message. She waited 5 minutes until she heard a text alert. It said: HELP ME!!!!!! Margaret, Bethany thought. She’s in trouble! Bethany kept on hearing faint screams of “Help!” everywhere. She never saw where they were coming from, but soon she got into the tiger cage. She picked up a small tooth in there, but then saw a pool of blood. Then she saw a dead body that was staring at the ceiling with eyes seeing nothing. It was Margret. Then she saw the zoo keeper. He had blood on its teeth, and it was fresh. “No….” Bethany whispered. “No….” “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!” She saw that the keeper was hungry. Finally, he started to speak. He said, “Why are you here? This is private property.” Bethany was too angered, too steamed, too enraged to make a reply, or even a sound. “Y-You-YOU!!!!! You killed Margaret! You MONSTER! I’m gonna have this place shut down! Now you won’t be able to eat anyone!” That was the word Bethany wished she could take back. The Zoo keeper’s eyes glowed the same color it did as the were tiger’s did. “You SPIED on me?!” He shouted loudly, in fact, so loudly, it shook the entire mountain that held the fragile and ancient zoo in place. He began shifting his shape again, as Bethany felt a strange aura emit from him to her. All the sudden, SHE felt HERSELF shifting shape also. “What is going on?!” She shrieked. It was the last thing her human vocal chords would say before the Transformation took place. Her ears folded backwards as they twitched and became furred, as they shifted farther up to her head. Her eyes became Gold, and smooth, elegant, white fur sprouted from her trembling, goose bumped flesh. Her jaw snapped as it shifted shape. The claws came in, and so did whiskers, a cat nose, and then her tail. Black stripes sprouted on the fur. Now SHE was a mighty were-tiger. He was still shifting his shape as his human form was melting. Finally, his transformation was complete also, as he pounced on the Female tiger that used to be Bethany. “You were wrong spying on me… You were wrong wanting to snoop about…This is private Property…” He growled. “You are now a PERMANENT Tiger.” Bethany felt herself shrinking again. Her back shrank, as she felt herself shrinking to Normal tiger size, along with him becoming a normal tiger also. “It is the early dawn now. You face your punishment: Whatever walks into the Zoo, STAYS with the zoo.” Bethany knew what the Zoo keeper meant. Whoever walked into the zoo becomes a tiger and stays with the zoo. That way they can’t spread the word. A volunteer Zoo keeper came to feed the tiger cage. “Well…” Said the evil tiger next to the White tiger. “Your fate is here. Nobody can believe you now, and they never will. You will be entertaining kids everywhere. Our fate is to remain here, but at least I will no longer be alone.” He pointed his head to another sad looking tiger. It was another white tiger, with Margaret’s blue eyes. Margaret wasn’t dead. She became a tiger too. The Zoo keeper had tricked her. Just to become a tiger: For nothing. The Tiger who was once Margaret seemed to be saying, ''we have no choice. ''As the beautiful Bethany looked at herself, the zoo keeper, and Margaret, she then sadly trudged heavily to the Lean-to, and soon she was looking forward to her next meal. The Howling: Lee, Sam, and Alec all love werewolves. But Lee loves them the most. Soon he decides to see a movie called wolf town on a full moon. Alec and Sam tell him not to go, but Lee can't resist. He IS a werewolf fan. They don't exist though! ...Right? Sneak Peek: Nobody loved werewolves more than anyone except Lee, Sam, and Alec. They all loved werewolf movies, werewolf costumes, werewolf accessories, and et cetera. But Lee liked them more than Alec and Sam. One day, the pals all went to the Cinema to see Wolf town. "I can't wait to see wolf town!" Lee exclaimed to his friends. "Neither can we! We're just as excited as you are." Sam replied. Pine View wasn't big, but it wasn't some small community Cul-De-sac either. "I want to see the late night showing, just for kicks." Lee decided. "I wouldn't do that If I was you." Alec said with a worried face. "Yeah, Lee." Said Sam. "If you go to that movie and home through the woods, you'll never come back..." Lee knew that story a million times already. Supposedly you would get killed by werewolves. But there were no complaints of them or even one sighting in Pine View. Lee had only moved from West wood to Pine view a week ago. He knew Alec and Sam all the way from the internet, possibly for a year. "I'm still going. And what do you know, it will be a full moon. You don't scare me guys! If I come back, your telling me your secrets." He laughed. He loved werewolves, but didn't believe the legend? What a dope he was. He went home to get prepared. He walked out 15 minutes later, with 10 dollars and coupons for a Free Pizza at Lenny’s Pizza Parlor. By the time he got to the Cinema, It was already dark out. The Full moon was up. He walked into the Cinema, gave his 10 dollars, received his ticket, and walked to his seat. He munched on some popcorn, and thought he heard a howl coming outside. Relax, Lee… He thought to himself. It’s only your imagination. There are NO werewolves in Pine View! But for the next forty five minutes, the howling seemed to grow louder and closer. Now Lee was a little scared. I should go. He thought to himself again. It IS pretty late now anyway. It was 12:00 AM. He walked out of the cinema and out into the woods back to his house. Awooooooooooo. A howl! “Who-‘s t-there?” Lee stammered. He started jogging back home. Awooooooooooooooooooo. The same howl, but longer. “Stay back, whoever you are!” Lee shouted. He started running back to his house. Arrrrrrroooooooooooooo! Awwwwwooooooooooooo. Two howls! One the same, one new! “STAY AWAY FROM ME!” Lee screamed. Two giant furry creatures leaped out at him. One was 6 feet tall, one was 8 feet tall. The 6 feet tall wolf was white with blue eyes, and it looked feminine in shape. The larger one was definitely a male wolf, and had brown fur and green eyes. Lee didn’t know what to do. The wolves were quite hungry. But he didn’t have a jackknife for nothing! However, before he could do anything, They seemed to look strangely at him, and all the sudden, their eyes seemed to glow a certain color that seemed VERY familiar… The wolves whined a little, and howled at the moon, as if they wanted more to come. They then slinked away into a nearby bush. He sensed more would come, so he ran as fast as his legs would take him back to his house. Once inside, he didn’t say goodnight or anything. He didn’t eat either. He just ran on his bed and forced himself to sleep. The Next day, Lee was going to school. He saw Alec and Sam join him along the way. “Hey guys… what’s up?” Lee asked, not mentioning the werewolf attack. They seemed angry at something. Then he noticed she had glowing eyes, and all the sudden, so did Alec and Sam. Lee gulped hardly. He suddenly had a VERY bad feeling of who those two wolves that attacked him last night really were… He ran into class before Alec and Sam would exit the nurse’s office. A school day went by. Lee didn’t say good bye to his friends and just tried to hurry back to his house. That’s when he detected he was being watched again. Awooooooooooo. Arrooooooooo! The he detected he was being watched again: by the two “wolves.” He suddenly saw two rouged figures nearby. All the sudden, he was too scared to move. Too scared to scream. The figures put a gauge on him, and he suddenly felt ready to faint... But before he lost consciousness, he swore he saw a figure say, “We have the prosecutor, Alexander Thomas Jones, and Samantha Andrea Varanado.” Those were the last words he heard before he finally blacked out… A great bonfire was made, so bright it woke up Lee. He was still in a sack, he pointed out. He felt a sharp pain coming from the top of his skull. Where the block of wood hit my cranium… He recognized. The sack was opened, and he was faced by His ex-best friends, Alec and Sam. “Children.” He heard someone say. The person who said it was dressed in white, and had grey hair. “Welcome to the sacrificial ceremony of werewolf history.” “SACRAFICIAL!!!!!” Lee screamed. Sam walked up to her ex-best friend. “YES, you are the sacrifice Lee. And all because I told you not to go to wolf town during a full moon. I TOLD you there were werewolves, Lee. But you didn’t listen.” “But it’s not right of you to kill me Sam! I thought you and Alec were my friends.” Lee moaned. “We WERE your friends, Lee. We liked everything that involved werewolves. But we never wore werewolf costumes. In fact, we would go in our wolf forms, but you were so fascinated by how well our “costumes” looked, you didn’t have the ability to see were WEREN’T wearing costumes.” Alec stepped in too. “We WOULD have stayed friends, if you hadn’t seen Wolf town during the full moon. That way, you wouldn’t have seen us as wolves.” “But why didn’t you tell me your secret then? I would have understood and kept it a secret.” Lee protested. “Because.” Sam and Alec both sneered, becoming their evil wolf forms. Once done transforming, Sam continued. “We don’t want the pesky and dim-witted HUMANS From Pine-View to know that there are WEREWOLVES in here. You’ve seen wolf movies, Lee. You know all the endings. The Wolves all get slaughtered and killed with silver. But that isn’t how we want OUR story to end.” Alec continued on, “Our kind has been able to live in Pine view for many generations. Some have died, others had werewolf babies, and they grew up and kept making a werewolf family tree. We are a part of that tree, Lee.” “Then why do I have to die…” Lee sobbed. “We already told you. You know too much. And now you must die.” “I thought…” Lee said for the last time. “I thought you’d never get us…” Alec and Sam seemed to make their jaws smile. “You won’t feel a thing.” Sam then put her claws around Lee’s throat, and the other wolves restrained him. The wolves then broke out into a feast... Two cops had come to look at the scene. “It looks like a Child’s skeleton, Barry.” Said one cop. “Looks like it’s been eaten by a wild animal, Dave.” Said the other Cop. The skeleton was barely even there. Also, the body looked like a young boy. Little did the cops know they had found Lee... They estimated the boy was 12 before he died. They also predicted a bunch of wild animals must have been roaming, and he got in the way. Barry noticed that there were numerous bite marks made from canines, but not sure which ones. Two friendly wolves seemed to walk over, one with white fur and blue eyes, and one wolf with brown fur and green eyes. Officer Barry pet them both, noticing there were chunks of blood and flesh near their mouths. Barry looked at Dave, and then Dave looked at the child remains. They weren’t ready to say that the wolves were involved in the child’s massacre. Then they both shook their heads and finally said, “Must’ve been a squirrel.” Barry said. “Lots and lots of squirrels.” Replied Dave. The two police officers drove away, as the “wolves” became their real Lycan forms, and howled. Tree's a crowd: Teaser: Tommy and Amanda are best friends, and they know the legend of the great mother tree. Supposedly she became a tree and she couldn't find her lost husband. Whoever touches the tree, eventually becomes one. The Mother tree, when she was a human, thought anyone she saw was her husband, for her sight was not good. Tommy decides to test the legend and touches the tree. Soon he starts doing strange things... He likes water more...He likes light more, and he swallowed gulps of plant food, and he wasn't sick! Soon his arms become rigid and his body becomes rough and hard...Is the legend REAL? Sneak Peek: "I'm telling you, Tommy, If you play near those trees, you will be cursed! I heard someone slept under the tree, and ever woke up." Amanda said to her friends. "Did the person die? Who was the person?" Tommy asked. "It was a person, adult male, almost in his 40s. Still, he lay down near the roots, and didn't wake up. Over time, Police sent search parties but nothing came up, and after 6 months, they gave up the search. Some say, he became ONE WITH THE TREE. Others say the tree was a maiden trying to find her husband, who divorced her but she didn't know, and she became a tree, and whoever laid on her would also be cursed, even if they were girls, for she had very bad eyesight." Tommy wasn't new, but he hadn't been there a long time. He heard about the two trees, but maybe too many times so that he wouldn't believe it anymore. They lived in a forest where it supposedly happened. "Some other people say, she transforms into a human every century, and she's immortal for the rest of eternity as a punishment or something." Soon Tommy was interested again. "This must be the day she becomes human again!" He shrieked. "Shh!" Amanda whispered. She pulled Tommy under a bush. She heard a wind whistle through the tree tops, and the tree seemed to expand it's roots and seemed to moan, "Are you there yet?" Silence. The tree expanded it's roots and went back to it's places In the dry, cracked dirt. "The tree may be dormant now, but she can still hear you. I don't trust it. When people cut it down, it comes back I spring, no matter what tools they use. I recommend staying away, but do it if you want. Don't say I didn't warn you though..." Tommy walked over every minute, being careful not to wake up the mighty tree. He suddenly felt his throat tighten, his stomach ache and fear root into his body, making his body slow down. He took out a carving knife and carved a certain message on the tree. The tree's roots dug down deep, and didn't go back. "Let's go, Tommy." Amanda called out. "The wind is picking up." Tommy suddenly didn’t feel good the next day. His skin felt waxy, and sometimes hard. Sometimes leaves would land in his hair. The wind seemed to whip him with colder and colder chills. The worst part was animals-birds, squirrels, and other animals-would crawl on him as if he was a tree. When he had eaten breakfast, he saw a bag of plant food and dirt. All the sudden, he was walking towards the bag. He got a measuring cup, and scooped it inside the bag. “Why Am I doing this?” Tommy thought. “I don’t want this! Put that back.” But his body was not responding. He opened his mouth, tipped the cup, and he was watching in horror as his body began pouring the cup of plant food into his mouth. “NO!” Tommy screamed in thought. “Stop this! This is poison.” But he couldn’t stop. The more he seemed to struggle, the more his body would noisily swallow the icky plant food. Then it began to rain. Instead of getting into a dry space, Tommy suddenly couldn’t move. His body was standing like a Y, in the rain, as if he was a tree, once again. He suddenly felt so good in the rain… Some sun leaked through the clouds. That made him feel good too…The longer he stayed, the better he felt. Suddenly it was nightfall. He swore he saw an upset maiden sitting on a rock near the lake. He uprooted his feet as he approached the maiden. “Why are you so upset?” Tommy said in a windy voice. The girl turned her head over to the boy. “My husband has disappeared…I’m trying to find him…Wait…” She suddenly smiled. “You…You ARE my husband!” She jumped happily. That was when Tommy began to run. He ran, and ran, and ran. His arms became rigid. They started to point in the sky. They elongated and stretched. His skin also became hard, almost like bark. His feet became like roots, fastening themselves to the ground. He grew slower. Then, he saw his friend. “Amanda…” The wind seemed to say. He grinned a weak smile. His friend was here. He was ok. He kept on grinning, until finally, he sighed happily and slumped. Amanda looked in sheer horror as her friend was picked up by the maiden, and laid straight and tall in the ground. She reposed him, as if he was holding out his arm towards a friend. The Maiden now looked evil, as her face was an evil smile. “Your fate is here, evil ones.” She said. “NO!” Amanda screamed. “I will never join you!” She ran too. But the maiden was too fast. “I am the tree from your story. But I do not have a missing husband. I turned him into a TREE. That’s why I was turned into one too. I was a witch, and whoever crosses become trees too.” Amanda felt the tree transformation come on. But the Maiden made it come too fast. Amanda could only say, “I hate trees…” She poised her with Tommy, so that they would be hugging each other sitting down. “Welcome to the family, kiddoes.” The evil woman finally said as the early dawn began to rise. She got back into her position as she became the tree she always was and always would be. The Flames Jack was never the dumb kid, because he always had a very High IQ. The IQ test last week showed he had an IQ of 155, which nearly got him into the gifted class. If it rose only a few more bits, He would go into the gifted class. “I almost got into the gifted class!” Jack complained to his friend, Sarah. Sarah was a year older than Jack, and sometimes went to the gifted class for art and algebra because Her IQ was 160. “If only I was a little smarter, I would be in the gifted class like you!” Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head no. Her soft, long golden locks of hair swayed. “It’s not all fun and games in the gifted class, Jack. You have to be paying attention at all times, and even if one answer is wrong-Now I mean ONE answer wrong, and you’ll get an immediate F. I don’t even think the teachers like the students that aren’t as gifted as they seem. Still, I don’t think you’re exactly ready for the Gifted class Cut, Jack. Besides, I don’t even think you’re ready for 9th Grade Chemistry”- “Sarah!” Jack said. “You’re missing the point.” “What’s the point then?” “The point is, I need to get into the gifted class, I need to raise my IQ, or else they’ll think of me as a ‘noob’ or a ‘Dummy.’” It was true, although the school he and Sarah went to had well educated teachers; the students were sometimes other than nice. Suddenly, Jack smelled a peculiar smell, almost as if He has smelled it before 5 times this week… It was smoke. “Smoke, I smell smoke! Sarah! Get help.” Jack called out to Sarah, who seemed to be in a trance with the flames. Her eyes glowed from the embers of the fire. She stuck her hand into the fire, but Jack was able to pull it back, and get her away from the fire, and to his house. Once they were at his house, he turned on the news, Channel 7 news, on ABC. “5 fires in 5 days,” said the lady on her microphone, “Today, the 5th fire has struck, yet again, without any cause. People are wondering if Witchcraft is afoot! 5 Dead, 2 injured.” Right when the woman had said Witchcraft, Sarah had disappeared. “Sarah was sure acting suspicious today.” Jack thought. “I better stay away from her, in case witchcraft is real.” Jack decided to leave Sarah alone, knowing that Supernaturals were known to roam his town a long, long time ago. Only a few survived and carried out the gene pool, so the supernatural numbers died down. He decided to call Sarah, but her cellphone was dead. Then he called her home-phone number, but nobody was there either, which was suspicious, because at Sarah’s home, there was always someone home. So he went to school early, and even until 2:00 PM, he did not see Sarah. But before he left, he called his friend Roy. “Hey, Roy, what’s up, Bro?” “Nothing much, dudes.” Roy said on the other line. “Say… Have you seen Sarah at all today?” He could hear the long pause at the end of the line. “Sarah?” He asked, getting annoyed. “Sarah Cobbler? She’s in the gifted class, long soft curled locks of blonde hair, always loose as a caboose?” “Ohhh, THAT Sarah,” Roy said. “I haven’t heard from her today, either, but when everybody was getting ready for recess, I noticed some glowing light or ember coming from her locker, and I opened it, but nothing was inside except a pack of matches and cigarettes, but Sarah is too beautiful to smoke. So I told the teachers, and they said it was odd, and there wasn’t a gas station nearby that would even SELL cigarettes, and to make matters worse, I found some sort of witch cloak and a wooden stick. It kept giving me tiny jolts of electricity when I touched it.” Jack was deeply concerned, but Roy continued his story. “Now, there was also a small oven fire in the cafeteria, and it nearly consumed the entire lunch serving buffet, but it was put out. Now, no culprit was found, but there was a trail of smoke and ashes, leading to a shed in the back of the school field that was locked, and the teachers didn’t have a key. The cloak was ditched near the shed, and there was even a small torn section on Sarah’s skirt. The Principal and Vice Principal Joyce are still trying to see if she started the fire.” Jack thanked Roy for the info, and hung up. Although he handled it well on the phone, inside, he was shaking. He had known Sarah nearly his entire Life. Would she REALLY commit such a crime like this? Even after another week passed by, Jack still did not hear from Sarah. She still went to school, but he never saw her. Finally, he went down to the cellar of the school, only to be chased away by the fire alarm in school, this time not a drill. A REAL fire was going on. He and a few handfuls of kids escaped: He, Roy, Maddie, and a few other kids came out. But Rachel and Sarah did not, along with a dozen others. One of the other kids, called Ben, volunteered to go in and find the kids. But, unfortunately, 3 were not found. Jack was on the news this time, as the lady said in her Microphone, “The 6th Fire has struck, a week after the 5 fires before, only this one took away the lives of 3 children in the school; Even who were not found by firefighters. But Sarah Cobbler is a girl we need to keep an eye on: She disappeared for a week, says 14 year old Jack Rune:” Jack had explained to the news lady that Sarah kept disappearing, and right after the fire, she disappeared again. So, once the news lady cleared, and the firefighters told the students to get any items inside, Jack and Roy went inside, and they checked Sarah’s Locker. The Locker was locked, however. “What are we going to do now, Brudda?” Roy asked. Jack knew Sarah’s locker combination though. He entered the combination, only to find the same things Roy had expressed: A witch robe and a wand. He quietly shut the locker, and locked it again. Then, he saw Rachel’s locker had been budged open by a brick, possibly not to burn the items inside. Inside, he saw an AK-47 Model gun, and a .50 jammed inside, along with a pack of matches and an entire shell hiding nicotine, along with a striker. All the sudden, Jack has the case of the fires figured out, but before that, he also saw a wizard cloak and wand. That’s when he thought about the supernaturals again: What if a few of them still roamed town? He then borrowed a book from the library indicating the supernatural History of his town. He looked up his name, only to find a staggering Sarah moaning, “Please! Don’t betray me! Rachel!” A gunshot was heard, and it missed Sarah but she fainted upon contact, and was barely breathing. “Who are you?” Jack called out. An older girl’s voice called out. “Hello, Jack.” The voice said evilly. She looked like an old witch with white hair, and a wrinkled face. “Who are you? I’m not afraid to shoot!” Jack cried out, preparing to shoot the .50 at the witch. “Don’t you recognize me, Jack?” She said, cackling. Suddenly her voice changed. Her wrinkles became smooth and blended into her cheeks. Her face became plump and shiny. Finally, she looked like a 16 year old girl, and her voice was that of a young teen. “It’s ME, RACHEL.” Jack gasped. “YOU’RE THE ONE WHO’S BEEN COMMITING THESE HORRIBLE CRIMES! I’M CALLING THE POLICE, RIGHT NOW.” “It’s too late!” Rachel cackled. “Another one is being committed right now!” Then she ran, barefoot, outside into the cold, harsh night. A new fire was beginning! Where he and Sarah were! He desperately tried looking for a way to escape, but he knew there was no escape this time. “WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?” A raspy voice answered, “Look in your heart and READ THE BOOK.” He read the book, and he was horrified at what he saw. HIS name was listed in the name of supernaturals: It stated he was a fire elf. No wonder he was so prone to catching some flames or even why the candle fires went towards him… His hand was now starting to set on fire, not to mention his legs. Now his dying, grieving mind and heart knew the truth… Rachel didn’t make these fires! In fact, HE did it. HE was the one who absent-mindedly started the fires… The fire soon consumed the library, and only Dorothy Higgins, --the librarian’s name-- and 5 other kids survived. Dorothy claimed to hear two teenagers crying as the fire grew into an inferno, and the cries were heard AGAIN when the fire was dying out. Unfortunately, Dorothy could not verify where the crying was heard. But what happened to Jack and Sarah? They died, but their ashes were swept out to the ocean, a place where they wanted their ashes to be dumped if they ever got married, and the fine grains were swept off to the sea, one with the earth forever… Category:Blog posts